A Quiet Walk
by David Asakura
Summary: Yoh And Horo Horo have a talk (warning Yaoi! Yoh And Horo Horo)
1. The Talk

Ok well this is my first Fan fict so uhhh...my friends asked me to do this kind so yeah beware Yaoi! (Horo and Yoh!) And I don't own the Shaman King Characters and if I did I don't know what I would do . .;;  
  
It was a quiet September day Horo Horo was walking home from the mall with Yoh, both of which spent most there money at the arcade playing games.  
  
(okie here is where it actually begins!) Hey Yoh what's with that sad look on your face Horo Horo asked while stuffing some nachos down his throat Well.... Yoh begin to say.  
  
Well what?! Horo Horo replied drinking some sprite remix. Since we are going to be in America for 5 months and we have to go to Yoh Continued while kicking some rocks. They came onto a bench by the lake they were walking along, Yoh stood by a tree while Horo Horo kept on stuffing his face.  
  
Well Since you, Manta, And Ren wont be attending school, I decided to go to the school and find out what I needed Yoh said with a sad tone in his voice.  
  
Yeah and Yoh? Horo Horo continued drinking up the rest of his sprite remix. Well one of the things they said was I need to be circumcised Yoh Said. WHAT???? Horo Horo yelled. Horo Horo Looked over at Yoh, he was crying but why I mean c'mon it was a circumcision Horo knew Japanese boys rarely got it but still what was so bad about it?  
  
And..m..m..my parents wouldn't like me anymore, the Asakura's are strictly against it and if one of ours was to be circumcised then they would dishonor him Yoh Continued with tears rolling down his eyes, Horo Horo just stared and though, his parents would dishonor him for that??? Horo!!!!!!!! Yoh yelled as he ran towards Horo Horo, Horo Horo got up and grabbed Yoh and held him tightly.  
  
I. I. DON'T WANT MY PARENTS TO HATE ME!! Yoh cried grabbing tightly onto Horo Horo's Jacket. Its ok Yoh you don't have to Horo calmly said, then without even letting Yoh know Horo Horo kissed Yoh. Yoh's eyes opened widely did Horo Horo just kiss him?! He thought, but it wasn't a bad thought Yoh liked it, he liked the warmth and held onto Horo Horo . Hey you don't have to go to school Horo Horo said, I mean you could just study at home he quietly said as he kissed the tears off Yoh's cheeks and chin. Horo. Yoh said, Yes said Horo Horo in a gentle voice, Can we finish this in our room at the suite? Yoh said, yes we can Horo said, afterwards they walked off in the direction of the suite knowing something would happen later on.  
  
Well there it was watcha think?! Review it! If you liked that one then I will continue it! And I will try to do better lol! 


	2. The Night and Morning after

Ok well here's the 2nd chapter! I don't own Shaman King and if I did, I don't know what I would do, I think I would just drink some egg nog!  
  
Eventually Yoh and Horo Horo had gotten home, Anna was waiting on Yoh and ranted on how late they were. Ren, Manta, and the others weren't there. "They went to China for a bit and I have to leave early tomorrow since I am going too. You two weren't here so you don't have tickets so sucks to be you" Anna said. After a while Anna went to sleep and Yoh was sitting downstairs watching tv.  
  
Horo Horo was up stairs reading a book and finishing up on a word search, "why did Horo kiss me? It felt strange yet warm." Yoh thought in his mind. He was finally starting to fall asleep when he felt someone put a blanket on him. Yoh heard a voice get close to his ear and say "you'll get cold sleeping in just that, so here's a blanket. "Horo?" Yoh spoke out. Horo Horo sat down on the ground in front of the chair and said "hai". After watching tv for a bit Yoh finally fell asleep.  
  
8 hours later, (6 a.m.)  
  
"Horo Horo don't mess up the house while I'm gone and make sure Yoh showers, he hasn't bathed in 2 weeks!" Anna said. She walked out the door and Yoh felt a body lay on the couch next to him. "wake up sleepy head" it said calmly. Yoh opened his eyes and saw Horo Horo in just a pair of short boxers giving him a warm smile. Horo kissed him on the fore head and said "I'm gonna go take my morning shower, and then he walked off but before he did he took off his boxers and walked off in the nude. (are you enjoying this? lol) Yoh felt the same sensation Anna used to give him when ever he saw her in a swim suit. Yoh got up and walked towards the bathroom, when he got in he took off his clothes and got in behind Horo Horo, Horo blushed and said "I'm glad you joined me".....  
  
hah I'm not gonna give you anymore until I get some reviews, lets just say this could turn into a good story. Btw if your wondering, yes in the next chapter something will happen =) 


	3. Fun and Games

Hey it's the 3rd chapter!!!!!! Alright I finally got it in! I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long but I promise the next chapters definitely wont take as long as this! Also as I said in the 2nd chapter, something WILL happen! And the story format may be a lil different. I don't own the rights to Shaman King and if I did well.I would have a pizza party I guess lol! Chapter 3 A Time Of Fun  
  
Ren gazed out the suite in China that Anna, Lyserg, Manta, and himself were staying in. Ren was in a black robe with a glass of champaign in his right hand, in his right was a remote for the tv in the suite. "Anna, don't you think Yoh and Horo have destroyed the house already?" Ren said while he calmly watched a limo drive by below. Anna stepped out of her room in a dark blue dress and gave a smirk before she said "Well if they did then they will be punished severly, I guarantee that". Ren laughed and then turned around and said "Well what if they are "experimenting"? What will you do then?" Anna's smirk turned into a frown. "Well Yoh can have his fun, he is only 13 so he has 4 years until I marry him and he cant do anything without my permission". Ren let out a laugh yet again, In a room off ot the left Lyserg and Manta were sound asleep.  
*** Yoh began to massage Horo Horo's hip immediately after he got in the shower. Horo let out a soft moan as Yoh started to playfully bite his ear. Just as he began he was done, Horo felt Yoh's erection brush up against his butt, He knew Yoh was ready but he said "Hold on please, lets atleast do it on your bed please?" Yoh smiled and said "OK, but I wanna go first". The two got out of the shower and dried off, Finally after 5 minutes they were on Yoh's bed. Horo grabbed Yoh's erection and began to stroke it, Yoh's feet began to move around as he let out groans and started to breathe hard. Yoh felt a mouth on top of his ereciton and he said "Do you really think we should go this far? We have an entire month to ourselves!" Horo Horo said "Alright I'll just keep massaging you ok Yoh? Horo started massaging Yoh again and started to softly pinch Yoh's nipple. Yoh's breathing became really hard and he started jerking violently, "I'm gonna explode!" Yoh yelled out.  
  
Yoh ejactualated all over his stomach, Horo Horo smiled at Yoh and put his finger in the mess and moved it around. He licked it up and said "It's bitter, Now its your turn". Yoh grinned and started to jack off the young Ainu, Horo said "Keep going Yoh! Please keep going! Go faster please!" Yoh did as he said and went a lot faster, in 2 minutes Horo Horo was exhausted andlying in his own sperm. Yoh licked it off just as Horo did and said "Hey yours is sweet, no fair!" Horo Horo rolled onto the side and snuggled with Yoh, both eventually fell asleep..  
*** Ren said yet again "Theyre doing something I know it". Anna cut in and said "ALRIGHT SHUT UP!!!!!!!!" End of Chapter 3  
  
Hope you liked it! Next one is gonna come out next week! Please review it! 


End file.
